


The Roses

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara needs a hug, Sad Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, im sorry, read carefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Kara walked the familiar path alone, the road permanently etched into her mind so well it was like her feet followed it without her command...and she hated it.





	The Roses

The early afternoon sun shone bright over National City, people were out and about going through their lives smiling for one reason or another as though the sunshine injected happy into them. Kara walked the sidewalk with a timid smile as she neared a small floral shop and entered. The bell chimed merrily and it stirred a feeling in Kara’s chest which she ignored as the little old shop lady looked up and smiled.

“Ahh Kara I was wondering if you’d be coming in today.”

Kara gave a smile just a tad too bright at the woman’s heavy Scottish accent as she walked to the counter.

“Hello Mrs. O’Brien.”

The woman smiled shaking her head as she handed Kara a single red rose.

“Please dear you’re in here everyday I think we know each other well enough you can call me Patricia.”

Kara nodded carefully taking the rose and handing over the money for it.

“I’ll try to remember that tomorrow.”

Patricia smiled softly, mostly because she knew tomorrow Kara would return and once again call her ‘Mrs. O’Brien, turning her eyes to the rose on the blonde’s hand Patricia leaned on the counter.

“Who ever they are they must be very special, you come in here everyday and get a rose, the reddest one I have.”

Kara nodded slowly looking over the flower in her hand as she turned and began to leave.

“She is...thank you again Mrs. O’Brien.”

With that Kara exited the shop the sound of the bell jinging happily behind her. Kara walked the well worn map in her head without taking her eyes off the rose in her being held gently hand. She knew when she arrived, the air grew colder despite the warm sun, the concrete gave way to grass and dirt, the sound of the city was a little fainter, and the breeze swirled around her as she walked along the dirt path that her feet had worn down since day one.

She came to a stop beside a nearly kept polished black stone covered in red roses. Kneeling down the blonde carefully placed the rose in her hand among the others before she began clearing the wilted and dying roses wordlessly. Once they were gathered in a neat pile beside her Kara took a shaky breath and sat beside the stone tears in her blue eyes as she traced the name carved into the black marble.

“I miss you Lee, so much everyday.”

The wind swirled through the cemetery making Kara close her eyes and feel it against her damp cheeks like the softest of touches before she pulled her knees to her chest.

“I can’t stay too long today, CatCo. needs its CEO and I’m supposed to meet Alex and Jamie for lunch but I don’t know if I want to go, it hurts too much seeing the pity in their eyes.”

Slowly Kara took a few deep breaths looking at the stone dark memories flooding into her head. Memories of _**that**_ night when she’d come home from superheroing thinking she’d find Lena curled up on the couch but instead found their house in shambles a Kryptonite laced latter left behind for her to find with a location for her to go to. The coordinates led her right to an abandoned boat house on the other side of the harbor, far from where people could hear screams or pleas for help but Kara could hear them and she recognized them. As soon as she crashed through the roof she found Lena tied to a chair beaten and bloody and sobbing, the ravenette took one look at her and screamed for her to run away but Kara wasn’t having it, she wasn’t leaving Lena.

Kara was trying to break the ropes that bound her fiencé to the chair but Kryptonite was infused into the rope making it impossible. The sound of a cocking gun drew her attention and made her stand finding herself face to face with Lex Luthor holding what looked like one of Alex’s alien guns but loaded with Kryptonite. Kara balled her fist and readied for a fight as Lex rambles some nonsense about weaknesses and gods and humans. She moves to attack sure that if she can get one good hit in it’ll be over but as she draws close Lex fires the fun. Kara waited for the pain, the burning, that came with being hit by Kryptonite but it never came making her stop and look over herself, nothing not a scratch. The smirk that grew across her face fell at once as Lex laughed wildly and a gurgling sound came from behind her.

Kara’s heart stopped, frozen in shock and horror, as she turned and seen Lex had missed on purpose! He hadn’t even been aiming for her and Kara was realizing it too late as she watched a deep red spot quickly spread over Lena’s dirtied blouse as well as a trickle leaving her mouth as she gagged on her screams of pain. Kara had screamed her fear and rage as she made quick work of Lex before rushing to Lena trying to put just enough pressure to the wound with one hand while the other frantically pushed the button on her ear piece to call the DEO. Alex and the others arrived as fast as they could but as soon as Alex looked at Lena laying in Kara’s arms she knew it was too late.

Lena Katherine Luthor was officially pronounced dead at the DEO a mear ten minutes later, her last choked words had been ‘I love you Kara’ before her heart fell victim to the torn artery that the bullet had cut through. That night Lex Luthor was discovered dead, beaten nearly into unrecognition, in his maximum security prison cell and Supergirl vanished from the city.

Kara opened her eyes trying to take a deep breath as a robin started singing in the tree nearby. In the year that had passed Kara had slowly returned to being Supergirl but being Kara Danvers was harder. People always looked at her with pity and sympathy and while she still felt her heart was buried in the ground with Lena she didn’t want or need those things from people. Taking a deep breath Kara slowly stood picking up the wilted roses before wiping her eyes and pausing to kiss the cold black marble headstone.

“I have to go now Lee but I’ll see you tomorrow I promise.”

After lingering a moment Kara began walking away trying to hide the feeling of her hollow chest behind a mask she’d learned to wear so well it didn’t look like a mask to others, the only real thing pushing her to keep going was knowing Lena wouldn’t want her to shut the world, their friends and family, out and sulk for the rest of eternity, or how ever long her stupid Kryptonian biology let her live on this planet, but rather go out and carry on the life they had started together, the changes to the world they were going to make with L-Corp and CatCo. even if she wasn’t physically there Lena was still Kara’s reason for waking up each morning and facing the world, to keep saving it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so there will be 2 ‘forms’ or variations to this story there’s the one you just read then there will be another form where things are a bit different so don’t push this story too far away out of anger! I’m sorry and I love you all and hope you’ll keep reading!


End file.
